Heels
by SalamancaLaBlanca
Summary: Entry for the Teach me the Nasty contest. Bella has been learning the piano from Edward for four years. What happens when they are left alone for a day full of banter, frustrations, and high heels? A whole new type of education, of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Penname**: SalamancaLaBlanca

**Title**: Heels

**Summary**: Bella has been learning the piano from Edward for four years. What happens when they are left alone for a day full of banter, frustrations, and high heels? A whole new type of education, of course!

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

_Heels_

Five o'clock on the dot. He always arrived at the same, exact time, not even a second late. Bella had kept track. She had even changed the clock in the living room to match Edward's arrival, more than fairly certain that his timing was better than that of the ancient grandfather clock.

Bella had gotten used to her piano teacher's more than perfect punctuality, and so had scheduled her evenings around her lessons. Edward came to her every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening, and every Saturday morning (at exactly nine o'clock). And so, every weeknight Bella went into the shower at four o'clock and washed her hair. She then let it air dry while she dressed – usually in a skirt and a cute button-up blouse, since her mother insisted the piano deserved respect and could not be played in a t-shirt – and then walked down the stairs with her high heels in hand and sat around, oftentimes neatening up the living room, until four fifty. She would then go sit at the piano and put on her frighteningly high heels. Her mother, Renee, would open the door when Edward called and show him to the living room, so Bella did not have to worry about standing up in the shoes.

Today was different. Renee had a meeting with her lawyer (or so she claimed; Bella had the distinct impression she was dressed up for something more than a legal meeting) and so Bella would be meeting Edward by herself. No high heels this time, she thought wryly; there was no way she could make the trip from the front door to the living room while balancing on the five-inch stilettos she had come to know as her "Edward shoes." He was just so tall and she was… well, not. And even though he likely had never seen her standing up, she still felt like the shoes put her somewhere closer to his level, if only in her mind.

Today, however, he would be met with chucks. Bella only hoped the difference in their height would not make him think about the difference in their age. It was not much – Bella was eighteen now, after all, and he was only twenty-three –, but she really enjoyed how he had always talked to her as if she were an equal and, irrational as it was, she was afraid those inches between them would remind him that she was, in fact, his student, and that he had known her since she was fourteen, all awkward and small. She wanted to be much more than a mere teenager in his eyes.

At exactly five o'clock, as usual, the doorbell rang in the Swan household. Bella, unused to having to open the door for her piano teacher, had gone off to the living room and had been mindlessly checking the piano's tuning, and so was quite startled when the loud ringing spread through the house. She shot to her feet and rushed to open the door, meeting a startled Edward with rosy cheeks and a wide grin. He looked taken aback, making Bella hesitate. She stepped to the side, holding the door open for him.

"Come in?" she said, her hesitance making the invitation sound like a question.

"Thank you, Isabella. Is your mother not home today?" he asked, polite as ever, as he stepped inside. Bella closed the door behind him and helped him take off his coat before hanging it on the coat rack by the door, just as she had seen her mother do with any other guest. Edward seemed unused to it, however, as his eyes darkened as they met hers and he took a deep breath. Bella wondered if she had been too forward.

"Um… no, she's not," she finally answered once she gathered her wits about her once more, "she had a legal meeting of some sort."

"Hm," Edward hummed before motioning for Bella to lead the way towards the grand piano. As they walked, he unbuttoned the jacket he was wearing and took it off, revealing the typical white button-down he wore to their lessons. He seemed to share Renee's opinion that the piano deserved respect, since he always wore slacks, a button-down, and a suit jacket to all their lessons. He would always lose the jacket before they had even sat down, however, and he always rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, making him look somewhat more relaxed. And infinitely hotter, Bella added in her head, remembering vividly how the muscles rippled under the skin of his forearms while he played a particularly intense song on the piano.

"Is the piano tuned?" he asked while hovering behind her, seemingly avoiding sitting down by her side, Bella noted forlornly.

"Yea. I checked it while I waited for you. And anyway, since I played it last night, I was already pretty sure it'd be ok." She smiled wryly, "Jacob claims I pay more attention to my piano than to him."

Edward replied with another noncommittal hum, still standing behind her, so she missed how his body tensed at her words. Bella sighed in frustration and turned back to the piano, awaiting his instruction. Much to her chagrin, as Edward began the lesson he remained standing, now by the side of the piano, keeping his distance. Twenty minutes into the lesson, however, he growled at her. "Sostenuto, Isabella, sostenuto! What's wrong with your pedal work today?"

Bella blushed in embarrassment, looking down at her hands on the keyboard. It was the chucks, she knew. Comfortable as they were, she had worn heels to play the piano for years now and was used to exerting pressure on the pedals based on that. Now that she was in flat shoes again, she kept stepping either too vigorously or too softly. "I'm… um… wearing different shoes today," she replied softly.

Edward did not look amused. "Are they new?"

"No?" Bella replied, confused as to the point of the question.

"Do they hurt your feet?" he asked once more.

"No?"

"Then why on Earth would your shoes make a difference, Isabella?" he sounded frustrated, as if she were behaving like a child. All because of her not wearing her heels, she thought.

"Um… these are flats. I… usually wear heels to play," came her shy response. Edward looked incredulous. "I could go change them," Bella offered quietly. When Edward offered no response, she ran upstairs to get her heels, then rushed back down the stairs, sat back at the piano stool, and put the shoes on. Edward's gaze remained on the heels for a while.

"Those are some impressive heels," he said plainly before returning to the lesson. Bella smiled, glad that Edward approved. He still remained standing, however, and he seemed brusquer than usual, deteriorating Bella's mood. Her body matched her worsening mood as she began to slouch and her finger work began to get sloppy. Edward, ever observant, picked up on the turn for the worse in her playing.

"Stop!" he cried, startling Bella. She turned to look at him, a surprised look on her face and her hands still on the piano keyboard. "What the hell is wrong with you today, Isabella?" he asked, his voice tight. Bella was taken aback, both by his cursing and by his tone.

"I… I am sorry. I'm having a hard time focusing, I suppose." She really did look sorry, Edward realized. It seemed she was having a bad day and here he was, being a complete ass to her. He sighed.

"It's ok. I'm sorry, I'm partly to blame. I realize I'm being demanding. But, Isabella, the thing is… you are so brilliant and so dedicated and I feel like I'd be failing in my duties if I didn't take you to your limits and make you overcome them. You have such potential…" he seemed to be leaning into her as he said this, his eyes trained in hers. Bella's breath caught in her throat. She then took a deep breath, straightened her back, and got a determined look on her face.

"Can we try again?" she asked, "I'll do whatever you ask. I want to give you my all."

Now it was Edward's turn to gasp for breath as he stared at the beautiful young woman placing her trust in him. She was radiant, he thought. She had always been, ever since they'd met, four years ago. She was so beautiful and talented and brilliant. And now, he realized, so very desirable. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, and held it for a few seconds before releasing the breath. Then, he opened his eyes again and smiled at the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Maybe we should take a short break first," he suggested. "I think we're both too tense right now."

Bella nodded, pulling away from the piano. Much as she wanted to please Edward, she was slightly sick of the piano at the moment. Jacob was right; she did spend too much time with her piano. What he didn't know was that, past her love for the instrument and the music, there was an even greater desire to impress and please her teacher. "What should we do?"

"We could go over some of your music and start talking about what you'll perform at your next recital," he offered, motioning towards the sitting area by the window, in which a bookcase full of sheet music sat. Bella nodded and stood up, stepping towards the corner, and forgetting all about the six inch heels on her feet. Consequently, she tripped, falling towards Edward. His reflexes were quick enough to grab her upper arms, keeping her from falling to the floor and leading to her standing flush against him. She looked up at his eyes, only three inches shorter than him in the heels.

"Hi," she said softly, embarrassedly. Mortified as she was at having shown her complete lack of grace, she found herself quite comfortable pressed against him, with her hands on his chest. Unconsciously, she pulled herself closer to him, resting her cheek on his chest as well. Edward couldn't help the smile that spread through his face, resting his cheek on the crown of her head as he moved his arms to wrap them around her waist without deeper thought.

The two remained like that for a few minutes before Bella allowed her hands to begin to roam Edward's chest, drawing little patterns on it with her fingertips. It was at this time that she became aware of something long and hard pressing up against her lower stomach. A rush of heat spread through her as she realized what it was. A quick glance at the clock told her that they still had plenty of time until her mother returned home, and an excited smile began to form in Bella's face.

Slowly, so as to not give away her plan, Bella allowed one of her hands to drift lower and lower, towards the bulge pressing up against her. To distract him from the movement, she brought her other hand up and wrapped it around the back of his neck, bringing his face down towards hers. Just as their lips were mere millimeters apart, her right hand reached its destination, cupping his hard-on and squeezing gently. Edward gasped, thrusting into her hand, his arms tightening around her hips subconsciously. Pleased by his reaction, Bella began to rub up and down slowly and, this time, when she brought his face towards her, she really did kiss him. Edward moaned, one of his hands going up to her neck and pulling her closer to him while his other hand moved down to lay on the curve of her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Edward…" she moaned, wanting more touches, more kisses, and, plainly, more of him. Her voice, however, seemed to bring Edward out of his daze. His eyes shot open and, before Bella had time to even realize he had moved, he had both her wrists tightly held in his hands behind her back. The position pulled her shoulders back and her breasts forward and up, as if putting them on display. Bella gasped, her eyes shooting up to meet Edward's. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them and were trained directly on her, his gaze suffocating. She gasped for breath.

Meanwhile, Edward maneuvered them so that Bella's back was to the piano, then proceeded to start walking her backwards towards it, one of his legs between hers, his grasp tight on her to prevent her from tripping once more. When Bella felt the hard surface of the piano at her back she was startled and curved away from it, bringing herself closer to Edward. Her legs were shaky by this point and her breath coming in irregular gasps and she wanted nothing more than to hold on to Edward and never let go. She pulled at her wrists insistently, but he did not relinquish his hold on them.

"Edward… please!" she whined as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck, nipping gently at his jaw line. In reply, Edward shifted so that he could encompass both her wrists with a single hand, and unbuckled his belt. He then wrapped it around Bella's joined wrists repeatedly, before finally tying it so that her wrists were firmly bound behind her back. He then stepped slightly away and looked her up and down, taking in her beauty. Bella remained silent and still, shocked by his actions, though not bothered by them in the slightest. Edward smirked.

"Very nice, Isabella. This is doing wonders for your posture, you know?" he wrapped an arm around her and traced her spine with his index finger. "Good posture is very important in the performing arts. You can't play the piano while slouching, can you?" he looked at her for a response, but all she could manage was a quick shake of her head. "Besides," he continued, his hands coming to the front of her blouse, "this way," he began to unbutton her shirt, starting at the bottom and making his way up, "I can better appreciate," he finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it open, revealing her bare skin and the white lace bra she was wearing, "what is mine!"

Bella's eyes closed in pleasure as his hands caressed her bare stomach, her cleavage, her waist… Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Bella standing alone by the piano. Her eyes shot open, wondering as to his absence, and she saw him retreat into the kitchen, only to see him return minutes later with a pair of scissors in hand. "I sure hope you aren't tremendously fond of this bra," was all he said before cutting the straps and unhooking it in the back, taking it off her without untying her hands. Bella sincerely hoped he did not have similar plans for her blouse, which was now hanging from her wrists or, rather, the belt uniting them.

"Fuck, Isabella… you are a fucking goddess," Edward breathed once he had set the scissors down. His hands went to cup her breasts, cold against Bella's heated skin, causing goose bumps to spread through Bella's chest. "You have the most beautiful tits I have ever seen, you know?" he asked before leaning down to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. As he lapped at it, he flicked, pinched, and rolled the other one between his fingers. Unexpectedly, he bit down lightly on her nipple, causing Bella to let out a long, deep moan. She pulled against the belt at her wrists, wanting nothing more than to bring her hands around Edward's head and pull him closer, closer, never letting him leave. He had other plans, however, and he soon pulled away from her (not before giving the same treatment to her other nipple).

Edward's hands went to the back of Bella's skirt and expertly located and undid its clasp, letting it fall gracefully to Bella's feet. With his thigh between her legs, Edward pushed Bella closer to the piano before stepping back to admire the beautiful sight before him. Bella's face was flushed and her eyes shining. The hair she had so carefully coiffed and put into a messy bun had come apart and was laying messily over her shoulders and back, framing her face and leading his eyes down towards her beautiful breasts, with peaks the same pink as her lips. Going further down, past her toned stomach, he finally came upon her panties, made of blue lace. He groaned and closed his eyes briefly before continuing his descent over her long, toned legs, down to her feet, still encased in her high heels. He smiled as his eyes made their way back up, landing on her rosy cheeks once more. The red color spread down to the top of her breasts, giving away her embarrassment. "You are the most desirable woman I have ever seen, Isabella. Never doubt that," he reassured her seriously.

He reached behind her to pick up the discarded scissors once more and pulled the sides of her panties away from her skin before cutting them quickly, successfully ridding her of the last layer of clothing without need for acrobatics – for that is what any attempt to take off her panties, while on high heels and with her hands bound, would have been. He stepped back towards her, picked her up around the waist, and set her on the piano. He spread her knees apart and pulled them up so that she could set her feet flat on the piano's surface as well, revealing her glistening lips completely to him. She tried to bring her thighs together, to rub them and create some sort of friction, but Edward stopped her.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice serious and husky.

"Touch me, Edward, please!"

"But I am touching you already, Isabella," he answered, "see?" he asked, rubbing the hands he had on her knees, holding her legs apart, up and down.

"Fucking touch my pussy, Edward, or I'll have to do it myself!" she roared, her patience coming to an end. Edward's contemplative look, however, was not the response she expected to her outcry.

"Would you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Would I what?" she replied, frustrated.

"Touch yourself for me. On top of the piano."

Bella remained silent for a while, and neither dared to move. Finally she looked up at him. "Would you want me to?" He nodded silently. "Then yes. I would." Wordlessly, Edward reached behind her and untied the belt around her wrists. The blouse that had been hanging from it fell freely onto the piano's surface while Bella tested out her wrists' movement. She then turned to Edward. "Tell me what you want."

"Cup your tit and pinch your nipple. Hard. Yes, just like that," he moaned as he watched her follow his directions. "Now, move your other hand down to your pussy. Just trace your slit for now, babe, get your fingers all wet for me, ok?" Bella did as he said, feeling her body temperature rise and more liquid to drip out of her. She had never imagined that Edward could have such a dirty mouth and she loved it.

"Mmm… It feels so good, Edward…"

"I know, babe. Now, push your middle finger into your pussy for me," he continued, his own hands drifting down to undo the button and zipper of his pants. "Now another finger – God, yes!" he pulled himself out of his boxers, the cool air on his heated flesh making him wince. "Ok, now, babe, this is important. Curl your fingers inside you – are you doing it? – you'll find a little rough patch there. Tell me when you find it."

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped, her hips thrusting up towards her hand, "I… I think I got it, Ed—Edward."

"Oh, yes. You got it. Does it feel good, babe? We haven't even started yet." He wrapped his hand around himself, pumping slowly at first, gathering the liquid gathering at his tip as he went. "Now play with it, babe. You can thrust your fingers in and out, too, if you want. But keep track of that patch, eh?" Bella moaned in response, and Edward watched, fascinated, as she pulled her fingers out before roughly pushing them back in repeatedly, causing her hips to raise completely from the piano and her back to arch, putting her breasts in a beautiful display. He began to pump himself harder. "Babe? –Fuck, yes! - Can you try and find your –motherfucker! –" he thrust hard into his own hand, the sigh in front of him spurring him on, "find your clit with your thumb? It'll feel so good, I swear."

Bella seemed to be past listening to him, though, as she thrust faster and faster into herself, her hips in constant movement. Edward stepped towards her, then, finding her clit himself and pressing his thumb hard into it, rubbing it in tight circles. When he did this, Bella screamed, her body tensing and her whole back arching off the piano as she came all over her own hand. Before she had had time to recover, Edward had wiped out a condom from his pocket, put it on, and thrust deeply into her, with no control. It wasn't until he felt her resistance break and Bella stiffen in his arms that he realized something was wrong. He looked down at Bella, whose eyes were closed tightly, tears gathering at the corner.

"Babe? Isabella?" he asked worriedly. When she hummed in response he continued. "Babe, were you a… a virgin?" Bella nodded, her eyes still closed, her hands fisted at her sides. "Fuck, Isabella! I… I wouldn't have… Why didn't you tell me?" He was still inside her, unmoving, trying to restrain himself from hurting her further.

"I want you. I wanted you to be the one to do it," came Bella's tight voice, laced with pain. Edward brushed the hair from her face, not understanding how someone so pure could have driven him to lose control in such a way. He had though her innocent façade had been an act…

"Oh, babe… I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Edward. Really. I…" she moved her hips against his, testing the sensation, "I'm ok," she said. The tight lines of her face belied her statement, however. Edward, intent now on making it better, kissed her gently on the lips. He then began to kiss her anywhere else he could reach, attempting to express his gratefulness for the gift she had given him. After a few minutes, Bella shifted her hips again and, this time, found only a slight discomfort, rather than burning pain. She pushed up against Edward's hips and rotated her hips, trying to entice him to continue what he had started. His eyes met hers as he thrust into her once more, and they stayed on hers as he kept thrusting gently into her, keeping his weight off her.

Bella would have none of that, though, and she started thrusting her own hips into his, speeding up the pace. "Fuck me, Edward," she ordered. Edward was only too happy to comply, deepening his movements and making it faster and harder. He brought a hand back down to play with her clit, trying to bring her to the edge with him. The discomfort of the situation, however, was still more prevalent than the pleasure for Bella, and she found no relief while Edward came. He pulled out of her and tossed the condom to the side, shame-faced.

"I'm so sorry, babe. First I'm an ass who doesn't even ask questions before fucking you, and then I can't even make you come… What kind of crap am I?" he asked, his voice full of self-loathing. Bella pushed herself up onto her elbows, though, and looked at him sternly.

"So I didn't come on your cock. Big deal! I thought pianists were supposed to have magic fingers?" she teased him, giggling when she saw his eyes widen at her language. His eyes lightened when he processed her words, however, and he stepped back towards her.

"That we do, babe. That we do."

Bella smiled, lying back down and spreading her legs for him once more. It did not take long for him to prove just how skilled his fingers were. Over and over again.


	2. AN

Hey, guys!

So, voting for the Teach me the Nasty contest starts today! To vote for me (which I hope you will do!), just go to Teach Me the Nasty Contest's PROFILE (not the community) and vote for your two favorite entries. (Just for the record, I submitted two stories! _Riding_ and _Heels._ So, go and vote, please! (Thank you!)

Julie


End file.
